


Petty Officer Rook,Strikes again

by NobodyExpectsTheTonberry



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Boomer is a good boy who does no wrong, Dep has balls of steel, Deputy wants an arse beating, Jacob had it coming, M/M, Petty Rook, Pranks, Rook is alert like a meerkat, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyExpectsTheTonberry/pseuds/NobodyExpectsTheTonberry
Summary: First John,now Jacob.Rook doesnt really need a reason to prank him,Jacob most likely deserves it.





	Petty Officer Rook,Strikes again

**Author's Note:**

> Its ya boy,back with the crappy quality fic.  
> So I thought maybe I could write a second one,with Jacob.  
> I kept staring at this and just B'| I don't know.  
> Again,apologies for the grammar and punctuation.  
> I hope you understand and enjoy it!

After his adventure at John's,he welcomed the crackle and hiss from his radio a forewarning for the rant to come.  
As per usual the bodily harm threats and lectures about how stealing is wrong _the irony_ Rook wants to point out, has the Junior Deputy feeling overtly pleased with the results ignoring how dangerous it is to take this mess of the seed siblings lightly, _good luck figuring out if it's your clothes or bed._

Deciding its best if he leaves the youngest brother alone for now considering the amount of peggie patrols that have doubled since his activity,the Deputy moves to the Whitetail Mountains with a certain ginger cryptid in mind.  
_He's basically a cryptid if you think about it,a true mountain man._

The thought makes Rook snort,earning a curious head tilt from his canine companion,scratching behind Boomer's ear he mumbles out a "Don't worry,Boomer" as if the pup understands.  
The town proclaimed "good boy" veers off to the side off the path,shoving his nose to the ground.

_Probably shouldn't have taken Boomer with me for this,there are wolves but how could I resist his puppy eyes?_  
As if reading Rook's thoughts Boomer tilts his head,tongue lolling out of his mouth to look back at his zoned out deputy, before continuing on his track.

They continue travelling until they can hear the distant snapping of jaws and growls coming from low in a beast's throat.  
Looking down at his loyal pup,he sets Boomer off to cause the caged wolves to react in the direction that Boomer will go.  
Giving Rook a perfect opportunity to sneak into Jacob's compound.  
He knows Boomer won't get hurt if they release the hounds,he's fast and smart and Rook trusts his good boy.

Trying to stay out of the main halls,lurking with his back pressed firmly against the walls and carefully pressed steps to make walking quieter he searches for his destination.  
He can smell the peggie before seeing him,a lone guard with a decent arsenal has his back facing him.  
Rook easily disposes of the peggie with little to no sound,just a small scuffle of boots against the floor.

Opening up the door slowly,he peeks through to see the office empty.  
Swinging the door open fully Rook grabs the guard and drags him in,placing the dead body out of direct sight behind the door.

Making his way to the desk letting out a huff he exams the objects on top,a mug,some paperwork and pens.Rook's nerves are on fire unlike John,Jacob is more likely to find him and Rook doesnt exactly want to be locked in a cage yet.  
Pulling at the drawers of the table two are unlocked a small sigh of relief escapes before he can catch it,kneeling down he gets to work on the other two.

Sliding the knife from his holster he shoves the  knife in between where the top of the drawer and the desk meet,tilting the knife up so the point is facing downward he slowly applies pressure,before a quick shove and the draw is forced open. Messy but doesn't look worse for wear.  
Doing the exact same to the second lock drawer,he now has all four open.

Rook's heart stops with the sound of chatter outside the door,stopping his attempt he lowers himself slowly underneath the desk.  
Controlling his breathing he can barely make out the confused conversation with his heart pounding in his ears "Wasn't. . .suppose . .be guardin' " eventually after a solid moment he holds his breath,the chatter fades with distanced footsteps.

Making his way out from under the table he quickly pulls the smallish already opened tube he found in a shed while rummaging around,out of his pocket. _Luckily it didn't burst like last time._

Unscrewing the top and applying a thick line of icky substance on the top rim of the drawers,he pushes them back in one after the other.  
Continuing on he leans up and snatches the empty mug and lathers a circle on the bottom of it before placing it back the right way.  
Giving himself time to quickly pack up Rook lightly tugs a the handle,satisfied when it doesn't budge.  
He has successfully super glued Jacob's desk shut and glued the cup to his desk.

Now the hard part,escaping he can hear the guards calming down assuming the distraction from before was just a wild animal.  
He deftly exits the room and leaves the way he came.  
Taking out a couple of peggies swiftly that got in the way.

Once he makes it near the trees,Rook legs it running as fast and far as his legs can take him. 

After a hard run he's made it to a" safe distance" _as safe as you can get_ ,his legs and lungs burning,heart racing and blood pumping in his ears.  
Collapsing onto the ground on his back,gazing up at the sky trying to catch his breath Rook finally lets out the hysterical laugh that he wanted to let loose in the office.  
Laughing so hard he can barely breathe,Boomer must have been close by and heard his owner as he emerged from the bushes and lays his head on Rook's stomach,bouncing the pup's head with each laugh that wracked his body.

Oh Rook wished he could of stayed to watch Jacob trying to open the draw and failing,would he lose it? Get angry and try yanking it after the first couple of tries?  
Now Rook really wished he stayed to watch,well better he left than stay back and get punished.


End file.
